


The Only One On My Mind

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: You and Bucky are in love with each other, but both of you are too afraid to admit it. That is until Steve convinces Bucky to do something about his feelings.





	1. How it all started

It was one of those days where the day is going slow, there’s nothing to do and time is crawling like a snail. You wanted to do something interesting, anything at all, but you had no idea what.

“I’m bored out of my mind.” Bucky huffed sliding lower in the couch cushions. So low that he almost slides completely off the couch and onto the floor.

“Me too.” You do the same as him sliding down in the couch. “Is this how we're going to die? Out of boredom?”

“Looks like it.” He let out a long sigh, turning to you. “At least we'll die together. We could haunt the compound together.”

“Ahh yes, scaring Sam and Steve, that would be so much fun.” You chuckled imagining all the possibilities.

“I have an idea.” All of a sudden he sat up excited. You looked up at him from your position, waiting for him to continue. “Road trip.”

“Road trip, where?” You asked, sitting up already liking the idea.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Where ever the road takes us.”

“Can we go swimming?”

“Yes, we can.” Bucky grinned and bolted up. “Meet me here in ten minutes.” He stormed off to get all the things you could possibly need.

You borrowed one of Tony’s cars and set on the road. Driving on a rural road, there was almost no traffic at all only endless road ahead of you. Highway to Hell is blaring from the speakers as you both are singing along the song. The cool breeze is blowing from the rolled down the windows, messing up your and Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky stopped at the crossroads. “Where to next, Doll?” He asked, looking at you with a smile waiting for directions, his hair flying around his head in every possible direction. A hair tie is on his wrist but he doesn’t use it. Dark sunglasses are hiding his eyes.

“Right. Not far from here is a lake.” You said smiling back and placed your own sunglasses over your eyes. “I used to go there a lot.”

“Skinny dipping?” Tipping his glasses lover on the bridge of his nose, he quirked his eyebrow, giving you a glance and a cheeky grin, playful spark sparkling in his eyes.

“You have only one thing on your mind.” You chortled shaking your head.

“Only sometimes.” He laughed as he turned right following your directions.

You arrived at the destination place, the air is pleasantly warm. The sun is still shining bright, almost without any cloud in the pale blue sky. A chorus of birds singing from the surrounding green bushes and trees. Rays of light dancing over the water, turning scenery more beautiful and dreamy.

“There’s a blanket in the trunk that we can use,” Bucky said as he went after it. “I also threw in some snacks, just in case.” He said from behind the car, gathering everything he needed. 

You thought it was a good time for sunbathing and pulled off your shirt. A second later you heard something falling to the ground and turned around. Bucky was standing there looking at you, a bottle of water fallen from his hands.

“I hope you don’t mind.” You said teasingly.

“Of course not. I’m only for it.” He picked up the water bottle from the ground and walked to you, laying the blanket on the ground. “You know, for even tan, you could take off your bikini. Here's only us anyway.”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you.” You took off reminding of your clothes, leaving on the bikini.

“Just sayin’.” Bucky shrugged his shoulders and undressed to his swim shorts. “Wanna take a dip?”

“I…” You looked at him and got distracted by his toned body. It wasn't like you saw him without a shirt for the first time. But seeing him like this, only in his dark blue swim shorts and nothing else made your heart skip a beat.

“Is that a yes?”

“Maybe later.” You replied, taking your eyes off him.

“Come on…” He came closer to you taking your hand. His facial expression soft, almost pleading like a puppy. “Come with me.” He gently tugged your hand. “Please.”

“Okay.” You gave in not being able to say no to a face like that.

He grinned wickedly before throwing you over his shoulder and carried you in the water.

“Buck put me down!” You yelled at him laughing. You had to admit, the view from this angle wasn't bad at all.

“Okay.” He chuckled, ready to throw you in the water.

You realized what he was about to do too late. “Wait, nono…” You didn’t finish your sentence when you were thrown in the water with a big splash.

You surfaced brushing your wet hair away from your face laughing. “You’re such a dick.” There was no response. You looked around yourself, Bucky wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

“Buck?”

“Baahahaha!” Bucky jumped out of the water behind you gripping your hips, scaring you.

You squealed getting away from him and splashed water his way. He laughed, turning away from the water. “Did you call me a dick earlier?” He asked a little surprised.

“Yes, I did.”

“Ouch.” He acted hurt, but he knew you didn't really mean it.

“You can't just walk around throwing people in the water.”

“I'm not walking around throwing people in the water. I only threw in you.” He smiled innocently.

“Real mature.”

“It's good to have fun once in a while.” Bucky looked in the water. “I think something touched my leg.”

“Yeah, sure.” You didn’t believe him even for a second.

“No, seriously.” Suddenly he disappeared under the water as if someone had pulled him down.

“Ha ha ha.” You sarcastically laughed. “Very funny. Stop messing around, I'll go home if you won't stop doing that.” There’s no response. You looked around starting to feel uneasy he’s been underwater for quite some time now. “Buck? It’s not funny anymore.” Something brushed against your leg. You looked down, but you couldn’t see anything the water is too dark to see anything at all.

There's a splash behind you. You squeal turning around to see Bucky. He looks satisfied with himself for scaring you again. “Stop doing that!” You pretended you're angry at him, placing your hands on your hips.

“I’m a shark.” He sank his head in the water to his nose, most of his face hidden behind a wall of wet hair. Swimming closer to you he made small bubbles with his mouth, trying to make you laugh. A grown-up man pretending to be a shark. You can’t help but laugh at him.

“You look like Samara.”

“Who?” He stood up a little confused.

“The girl who lived in the well, remember we watched the movie.”

“Oh yeah,” He walked closer to you. “Seven days.” He whispered in your ear with a raspy voice.

“That’s really creepy.” You brushed his hair away, revealing his beautiful blue eyes.

“Hi.” He smiled.

“Nice to see you again.”

The rest of the day you spent swimming and lying in the sun, but as the sun threatened to dip behind the horizon it was starting to get colder. You shimmied closer to Bucky for warmth.

“Cold?”

“A little.”

“Wanna get home?”

“Not yet.”

“Come 'ere.” He enveloped you into his arms cradling you against his chest as you sat comfortably between his legs.

“You're so warm.” You let out a soft sigh nuzzling deeper against him, shuddering feeling his body warmth spreading through you.

Bucky smiled, kissing the top of your head. The sky was turning dark, the sun was almost set and you could already see the moon on the other side of the sky. He wanted to kiss you so bad right now, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He wasn't sure you wanted the same.

Looking up at him you noticed something in his hair. “You have a leaf stuck in your hair.” You said as you reached for it, taking it out. Your hand trailed down to his jaw, lingering there. His eyes watching you. Suddenly you realized how close you two were. You wanted to kiss him and he wanted to kiss you, but there's uncertainty. Thoughts spinning in both of your heads.

You closed your eyes and pulled away. “We should get home soon, others will think where we are.”

“Don't worry about them.”

Somewhere in the distance, loudly rumbled thunder, promising rain.

“Sounds like Thor is angry.” You said, knowing it wasn't related to Thor.

“Sounds like that.” Bucky chuckled. “It's far away.” He didn't want to move or let you out of his hands. When you were like this, cuddled up against him, it made him feel needed.

After five minutes thunder rumbled much closer and immediately after that it started raining. Cold, heavy raindrops fell from the dark sky on your skin.

“Ahhh!” You both jumped up packing up the things before they could get drenched. Jumping in the car you both erupted in laughter.

“Looks like it's time to go home after all.” Bucky said as the heavy rain drummed against the car.

“Today was really fun. Thanks for getting me outside.”

“Anytime.” He smiled, realizing something he didn't think could happen. He was in love.

At this point, it was almost completely dark as you were driving back home. The rain had calmed down, now it pitter-pattered against the car in a soothing rhythm. Bucky turned to you to say something, but you were looking outside the passenger's seat window. Lost in your own thoughts following the raindrops on the window as they streamed down the glass.

He didn't want to bother you so he didn't say anything. Meanwhile, you tried to figure out what to do with your feelings for Bucky, you didn't even know you had.


	2. Chapter 2

“Whatcha doing there, Doll?” Bucky asked from behind of the couch, curiously looking over your shoulder at what you were doing on your phone, wanting to find out the reason why were you smiling so much.

“Tinder. Nat said I should try it out to find someone to date.” You explained while typing a message.

“Oh, any luck?” He didn’t know you wanted to start dating.

“Well, I matched with this one guy Matt, he seems nice and he asked me out.”

“Are you going?” He tried to read the messages, but you closed them before he could read anything.

“I think so, he’s kinda cute.”

Bucky snorted at that, standing up straight again.

“What was that?” You looked up at him.

“Nothing.” He shook his head, walking around the couch sitting down next to you. “How does that thing really work?” He took the phone out of your hands, tapping the screen a couple of times.

“Hey, give it back!” At first, he didn’t want to return it. He lifted it up extending his hand as far as he could, out of your reach. You stood up on the couch, holding his free hand in place you reached for your phone, successfully getting it. “Got it!” You cheered, almost falling into his lap.

“You could’ve just asked.” Bucky laughed in amusement.

“You shouldn’t have taken it in the first place.”

“Why? You have something to hide?” He teased, squinting his eyes at you.

“Maybe.” You smiled mysteriously.

“Ohh…?” His eyes widened at your statement.

“Ohh, indeed.” You chuckled at his reaction and showed how the app worked. Even told him about fake profiles you came across like Steve’s and a few celebrities.

“Is it safe? How can you know that the person behind that profile is really the person he’s pretending to be?” Bucky asked.

“I can’t know for sure, but you know, sometimes you can tell right away if the profile is fake. ”

“Maybe you shouldn’t go until you know for sure if he’s a good guy. Chat with him for a week or two or better a month and maybe only then go on a date, if you are still interested in him.”

“Are you teaching me how to date?” You looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“All I’m trying to say is be careful, okay?”

“Ohh, you worry about me.” You hugged him, squeezing his shoulders.

“Of curse, I worry about you, you’re my best girl.” He chuckled, hugging you back. It was one of his favorite things about you when out of nowhere you wrapped him in your embrace. “So tell me, where exactly is he taking you?” He asked after you pulled back.

“He will pick me up at eight and we’re going to some fancy restaurant.”

“You don’t like fancy places.” He frowned.

“Yeah, I don’t.” You wrinkled your nose. “He said he has a friend working there so…I don’t know.” You shrugged your shoulders.

“If you need to bail anytime at all, I don’t care what time it is you call me, I’ll drop everything I’m doing and go pick you up.” Bucky didn’t like the idea of you going on a date with some stranger you had never even seen in your life. He wanted to be the one you’re going on a date with.

“Okay, mom.” You laughed at his overprotectiveness. “I have to go get ready.”

After a few hours, there was a ring at the door. Bucky huffed going to open the door, knowing that most likely it was your date for the night. Despite the fact he hadn’t even seen him, he already didn’t like Matt. He opened the door. In front of him was standing a good looking man, not too muscular, with dark hair like Bucky’s, but much shorter and bluish eyes. One could say he was a less attractive version of Bucky.

“Hi, I’m Matt.” The man greeted enthusiastically.

Bucky looked him up and down with a blank expression on his face and slammed the door shut right in front of his face, returning to what he was doing earlier.

“Was someone at the door?” You asked ready for the night. “I swear I heard the doorbell.”

“Nope, no one, not a soul.” Bucky looked over you. “Damn, Doll you look gorgeous.”

“Thanks, Buck.” You weren’t sure what to wear so you opted for a classic dress, pairing it with matching shoes. You opened your mouth to say something more, but your phone dinged receiving a message from Matt.

I’m at the door. Your neighbor is scary.

“Buck! You exclaimed after reading the message, hitting him with your purse.

“What?” He pretended that he had no idea what you were mad about. “What did I do?”

“Matt is at the door and you already managed to scare him.” You glared at him, shootings daggers with your eyes. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, I swear I didn’t do anything.” He justified himself. “I don’t like him, there’s something sleazy about him. Don’t go out with him.”

“You can’t say that at the last possible second. What would I even say to him? Sorry, I can’t go, my friend, doesn’t like you?” You started feeling angry.

“I can get rid of him if you want.” Out of somewhere, he pulled out a knife.

“Put the knife down. Where do you even keep them?” You made him put it away. “You can’t just try to kill every guy I’m interested in only because you don’t like them.” This was the second time he had attempted to do something like this. The first time was a couple of months ago at a bar. He went to the restroom, leaving you alone at the bar and when he returned there was already someone flirting with you. When Bucky asked if the stranger was bothering you and you said no, he proceeded to scare him away anyway. “I’m all ready, I didn’t do all of this for nothing.” You showed at your outfit and makeup.

“I wouldn’t kill him, only scare him a little and then we could go out together.” He offered.

“I want a boyfriend Buck, I’m tired of being alone. I’m not under illusions that this guy who’s waiting outside right now is my one and only, maybe he’s completely opposite of what I’m looking for, but I’ll be damned if I don’t try.” You said taking your bag and went outside. It was true, you enjoyed your freedom, but at times it got lonely.

“I could be your boyfriend,” Bucky said into thin air after the doors closed behind you. He was in love with you for a while now. At first, he thought it was just a crush and with time he would get over it. Turned out it wasn’t just a crush. 

Not wanting to risk your friendship he didn’t act on his feelings, hating on every man you laid your eyes on. So many times he wanted to tell you how he felt about you, but couldn’t find the right words to express himself.

There was nothing he could do anymore, only accept the harsh reality, that maybe tonight you met that someone you’ll fall in love with. He knew it was selfish, but he hoped you wouldn’t.

The night had only started, but he couldn’t stop wondering what you were doing at the moment. Were you having fun or not, would you call him or not. He couldn’t find a place for himself, pacing around the room, overthinking everything. The images of you in someone else’s embrace run through his head nonstop. Not being able to stay at peace he went to wind down at the gym, to distract himself at least for some time.

“What’s wrong?” Steve pulled Bucky out of his thoughts.

“Nothing.” Not turning around he continued hitting the punching bag.

“Yeah, I can see that. That’s why you are trying to destroy the gym equipment.”

“Y/n went on that date she was talking about,” Bucky explained hitting the punching bag with such force it almost flew away.

“You know, it’s your own fault.” Steve stated.

“Careful.” Bucky warned steadying the bag.

“Or what? You’re going to punch me?” Steve chuckled, raising his eyebrow. “You could’ve asked her out a long time ago by that saving you both wasted time,” Steve said knowingly. After all, he was the one who always had to hear from both of you about one other. If he wanted he could write a book about you two.

“I’m scared, what if she says no? What if she doesn’t feel the same? I don’t want to ruin our friendship and make it all awkward. I rather stay her friend than lose her.”

“What if she says yes? Have you thought about that?”

“Of course I have. I think about it every goddamn day.” Bucky punched the bag one last time, sending it flying across the gym.

“Unknown is frightening, believe me, I know that, but take a leap of faith at this. Ask her, I promise she will say yes. She likes you in the same way as you like her. You both are just too scared to take the first step.” Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. “If you won’t do anything, nothing will change.”


	3. Chapter 3

You finally returned home from your date, walking into the living room with your heels dangling in your hand. 

“Never again.” With a loud huff, you slumped down on the couch next to Bucky, who was impatiently waiting for you all night. Completely exhausted, you hugged a pillow between your arms bringing it to your chest, resting your chin on the pillow.

“That bad huh?” Bucky asked, relieved that you came home alone, but he didn’t show it.

“Well…” You turned your head to look at him. “I mean his wife was nice.”

He chocked on his drink. “His what?” He coughed placing the glass on the coffee table in front of him.

“I’m pretty sure after tonight his ex-wife. At first, it was all good and fun but later in the night, his wife confronted him right there in the restaurant. Turned out he cheated on her previously, but she didn’t have any hard evidence, so she wanted to catch him on the act. You can’t even imagine how mortified I was. Thank god she believed me that I didn’t know he was married. She was actually really nice we got drinks afterward.” You explained.

“That sucks. Do you want me to take care of him?” He asked, already reaching for his knife. “Please, say yes.” 

“No, but thanks.” You chuckled taking your phone.

“Don’t tell me your on that thing again.” He scooted closer to see what you were doing.

“God no, I’m done with dating for now.” You said as you deleted your profile and then the app itself. “This was an awful night, I’m tired. Could we watch a comedy while cuddling, I could really use a hug right now.” You asked, hoping you didn’t sound too hopeful.

“Of course we can do that.” He said with a small smile. He always was the one you could turn to after a long and hard day.

You went to your room to wash off your makeup and change into your pajamas. When you came back to the living room Bucky was already waiting for you there with a setup movie ready to play, some of your favorite snacks and a blanket so it wouldn’t get cold.

“Damn, Doll you look amazing.” He whistled.

“You’re repeating yourself, you already told me that earlier about the dress too.”

“It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing, you always look good.”

“Not true.” You knew he just wanted to distract you from tonight’s events.

“I stand by my words. This is a different kind of good. You feel comfortable like this and I think it’s really attractive.” He winked. “ So what do you want to watch, The proposal or Hangover?”

“Umm…Hangover.” After tonight you didn’t want to watch anything that involved romance.

You got comfortable on the couch, snuggling against Bucky. Your hands wrapped around his middle, head lying on his shoulder. It felt like hugging a giant teddy bear. His arm around you, resting on your hips as he’s holding you tightly a blanket thrown over your laps. 

Bucky made your night much better, by making you laugh so much you almost forgot about the disastrous date.

“I’m not letting you on any dates anymore.” He suddenly said out of nowhere.

“What?” You snorted. “Why not?” You looked up at him, finding him already gazing down at you the light from the Tv screen illuminated his face.

“Look how sad you are.” He tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, his hand lingering on your cheek a little longer than necessary. “I’ll let you go only with those which I’ll approve of myself.”

“It’s not that I’m sad, more like disappointed, but you are making me happy.” You smiled. “Knowing you I’ll stay alone forever and become a crazy cat lady, you don’t like anyone.”

“That’s not true. I like you, Steve and almost everyone that lives here and I liked that dude, the one who flirted with you all the time. What was his name? Jason. He was okay-ish.”

“The problem was I didn’t like him.” You turned to the screen again.

“It was fun to watch how he run after you like a little puppy.” He chuckled remembering. The only reason he liked Jason the agent that briefly worked with the team, was that you didn’t like him and you would usually ask Bucky to save you by saying your presence was necessary somewhere else. He liked doing that more than he wanted to admit. Especially when he thought of the most ridiculous reasons why you had to go and you just went along with it.

You rolled your eyes looking up at him again. “And how will you stop me from going? It’s not like you can forbid me to go out with someone, or lock me up in a tower Disney princess style.” You chuckled.

“Now that sounds like a plan that could work.” He smirked. “Thanks for a good idea.”

“You can’t lock me up.” You protested.

“Why not?”

“That’s a violation of human rights and it’s illegal to hold someone against their will.”

“But it’s for your own good.” He tried to justify himself.

“No. If you’ll try to pull off something like that I’m gonna kick your ass.” You warned, pressing your finger to his firm chest.

“Fine,” He held up his hands in surrender. “I won’t do that. I’ll have to think of something else.”

“What’s with the obsession of locking me up?”

“We already established that I won’t do that. But if I would it would be only to protect you from jerks.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can.”

The reminding of the night you spent cuddling with Bucky. It was already past midnight when the movie ended. He walked you to your room.

“Thanks for tonight.” You thanked, pecking his stubbly cheek. “Sorry I kept you up so late.”

“Anytime, you have nothing to apologize for.” Bucky pulled you into a hug. “I’m always here for you, you know that right?” You hummed in agreement, not wanting to let him go, nuzzling your face deeper in his neck. His scent and the way he was holding you in his arms, made you feel like home like you belonged there. If only you had the guts to tell him how you felt about him.

“I’ll help you choose your first cat.” He chuckled.

“Alright.” You laughed. “And you’ll have to help me take care of it too.”

“Okay, I promise I’ll help you.”

For a while, you both stood like that in each other’s embrace. You didn’t know how much time had passed when you finally pulled away, smiling. “Good night, Buck.”

“Sweet dreams, doll.” He returned your smile.

Getting under the covers of your bed, you thought about how lucky you were, having someone like Bucky in your life. You were ready to go to sleep when you heard a soft knock on the door. Reluctantly getting out of the bed you wondered who could it be this late. It was Bucky.

“Hi, sorry I wasn’t sure if you were sleeping yet or not. I hoped you weren’t…” He trailed off, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m up. You wanted something?” You asked, amused by his hesitation.

“I don’t know how to say it, so I’m gonna just say it as it is. I like you and I know you like me too. Can I take you out on a date, tomorrow?”

“Who told you that?” Your eyes widened, cheeks turning red. Why was it so hot suddenly?

“I’ll pick you up at seven.” He smiled, feeling more confident than ever.

“It was Steve, wasn’t it? Only he knew. I’m gonna kill him. He’s so dead.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Guess who’s going on a date?” Bucky beamed seeing Steve in the kitchen fumbling with the new coffee machine, trying to figure out how it worked. Silently cursing to himself why was it so difficult to get a simple cup of coffee with all these buttons that didn’t seem to do a thing.

“You? Finally took my advice, huh?” Steve pressed a button and the machine started buzzing. After three seconds it stopped. Giving up on the coffee machine he spun around. “I told you she would say yes.”

“Yeah, yeah you did…“ He nervously laughed. "There’s only this one, small, teeny tiny thing that you should probably know.” Bucky winced feeling little guilty.

Steve waited for what he had to say, but Bucky stalled with the answer. “Well…what?”

“I think she might be pissed at you for telling me that she likes me.”

“You told her that I told you that! Why would you do that?” Steve questioned, panicking.

“It was an accident. She guessed it was you.”

They heard steps approaching the kitchen and turned to the entrance to see who was coming. Recognizing your steps Steve ducked behind the kitchen island.

"It’s Y/n," Bucky said. “Steve?” He looked to where he was standing earlier. “What are you doing?” He asked seeing him crouching down on the floor.

“Don’t let her find me, she’ll kill me.” He panicked, loudly whispering to Bucky.

“Shhh.” Bucky shushed him, lifting his head up right in time as you walked in the room. “Good morning, sunshine.” He smiled, greeting you.

“Good morning, Bucky.” You shot him a friendly smile. “Have you seen Steve? I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Nope, I don't have the slightest clue where he is, but if I would know I would tell you, no doubt.” He leaned on the kitchen island, pretending to brush something off of the flat surface.

“Okay,” You noted he was acting little weird but didn’t think much of it. “Can you tell Steve I was looking for him if you see him?” You asked going around the island to the coffee machine, with your back to both men.

“Yeah, sure.” Bucky moved in front of Steve to at least cover him a little. Steve saw you standing in front of him. With one push of a button, the coffee machine started quietly humming pouring the hot morning potion in the mug you had placed underneath it. He couldn’t believe it was so easy after he spent a good ten minutes on that thing trying to get it to work.

Not wanting to know what would you do if you saw him, he pushed Bucky’s legs for him to do something while you haven’t noticed him hiding from you.

Just as you were turning around, Bucky spun you by your shoulders in the opposite direction. “Hey, what the…?” You protested.

“You know what? I’m hungry, but I’m not in the mood to cook something.” He took your coffee mug out of your hands, placing it on the closest surface and pushed you out of the kitchen. You wanted to ask what was going on but were too confused by his behavior. “Why don’t we go eat breakfast out this morning? It’s a beautiful day outside and I know a good place.”

Bucky glanced back over his shoulder and saw Steve taking your coffee and giving him thumbs up, smiling widely. At least he got his morning coffee.

You were confused about what was going on and why couldn’t you drink your coffee at peace, but also didn’t mind to have some alone time with Bucky outside the compound.

The morning sun was warming up the air, birds cheerfully sang in the trees. The morning rush hour was almost over. Only some people were running late to their work as you assumed when they passed you on their way practically running.

The diner wasn’t far, only four blocks away. Daily specials were written on a chalkboard by the entrance. A small bell that was attached upon the door to signal for customers rang when someone walked in. The smell of freshly brewed coffee, bacon and, waffles, wafted in the air. Large windows allowed the light to flow through filled space with natural light, it felt airy and invitingly.

On one side by the windows was a long row of booths with gray seating and rectangle tables. On each table neatly placed various condiments and special offers. Walls were covered with posters and old photo frames, containing photos of previous owners and the history of this place. Quiet, relaxing music played in the background.

An old couple sat in one of the booths, talking over their breakfast. They looked like they were usual visitors at this place. A man in his late 30s or early 40s sat at the counter nursing his coffee while scrolling through his phone, occasionally glancing at the entrance as he was probably waiting for someone. Otherwise, the place was almost empty.

Sitting down in one of the booths, you felt like traveling 30 years back in time. Bucky sat across from you, taking off his sunglasses from the top of his head, he placed them on the table. A few strands of hair fell in front of his face. He groaned in annoyance, brushing them back with his fingers.

“What do you want to eat?” He asked, sliding you one of the menus.

“What’s good here?” You scanned over the options.

“I don’t know, I’ve never been here before.” He ducked his head, hiding behind the laminated menu he placed in front of him vertically like a wall.

“What do you mean you’ve never been here? You told me this is a good place.” You stared at him with furrowed brows, little confused.

“Don’t be mad, but Steve was hiding in the kitchen, and I had to get you out of the compound, and I have always wanted to come here.” He peeked at you from behind the menu. You could tell he was smiling, by the way, his eyes crinkled in the corners of his eyes.

“Unbelievable.” You placed your own menu in front of your face. A wall separating you two. Now it made sense why he was acting so weird this morning.

He reached for your hand over the table. “Are you mad at me?” There was a little pout on his lips. How could anyone be mad at a face like that? “Please, don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad, but why did you need to get me out of there?” You chuckled seeing his facial expression lighting up when you said you weren’t mad.

“I did it only because I was afraid for Steve’s life, you know you threatened to kill him yesterday, someone has to protect him. I kinda need him.”

“I just wanted to talk to him. I mean what could I do to him? I don’t think I could possibly harm him even If I wanted.”

“You’re very scary when you get angry.”

You wanted to object but the waitress came to take your orders.

***

“Is this our date?” You asked, eating your freshly baked waffles with whipped cream and berries on top of them.

“No, our date will be tonight.” He said with a full mouth.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see, tonight.” He didn’t give away any details. “That looks good,” Bucky said, looking at your plate.

“Want a bite?” He nodded and you fed him a piece of waffle and berries.

Later he stole a strawberry from your plate, popping it into his mouth.

"Hey, order your own." You chuckled pulling the plate closer to yourself.

“Couldn’t resist.” He smiled.

The waitress placed two milkshakes in front of you two. You both looked at her confused, you didn’t order them.

“First timers on the house.” She smiled friendly. “May I say you two look like a lovely couple.”

“Thank you.” You smiled, going along with it making Bucky smile.

“See, I got us free milkshakes.” He wiggled his eyebrows after she left. 

“You didn’t even know they were doing this.”

“Or did I?” He leaned forward, with a playful glint in his blue irises.

You also leaned forward, narrowing your eyes. “Did you?” His lips were only a few inches away from yours. If only any of you leaned just a little bit closer.

“No, I didn’t.” He chuckled, tasting the drink with a pink straw in front of him. “This is really good.”

After everything was eaten, you slumped back into your seat. “I need a nap after breakfast like this.” You sighed, holding your stomach.

“We can arrange that.” He smiled, winking flirtatiously.

“You’re such a flirt.” You giggled, rolling your eyes.

Walking back to the compound, there was no rush. You enjoyed the presence of each other. The sun was blindingly bright, so you had a thought, You snatched the sunglasses he was wearing on top of his head.

“Hey, give them back.” Bucky chuckled reaching for them.

You hid them behind your back, stepping a few steps back. He stepped closer to you, placing his hands on your arms. One warm, one cold, sending chills through your body. 

“Can’t your girlfriend borrow your sunglasses?” You teased smiling, slightly leaning into his large frame.

“I like the sound of it. My girlfriend.” He was so close you could feel his warm breath on your face. His hands slid down your arms, before moving to your waist.

Your gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips, slowly inching closer. Bucky's heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his mouth. Your heart skipped a beat as he moved closer, closing his eyes.

On the street next to you, a yellow cab honked at a biker. Leaning out the window, the driver started yelling at him for being in the wrong line.

You both jumped, startled pulling away from each other, laughing the moment ruined. So close yet so far. Now your heart was beating like crazy for another reason.

“You can borrow them if you want,” Bucky said, stepping back from you.

You put the glasses on, fluffing your hair. “How do I look?”

“You look cute.” He grinned.

“Cute?” You frowned. “I was looking more for badass.”

“Super cute and adorable.” He chuckled, taking your hand in his.

At the compound, Bucky walked you to your room.

“See you tonight?” He asked, hoping you haven’t changed your mind.

“Already can’t wait.”

“Great.” He smiled, going away. “Oh, one more thing.” He spun around, walking backwards. “Wear something comfortable tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky knocked on your door exactly at seven as promised. You grabbed your jacket and went to open the door.

When you saw him, you almost forgot how to breathe. He was wearing tight, dark jeans, navy blue henley that was clinging to his muscles and on top of it all, leather jacket. Damn, you thought, he looked handsome. You considered forgetting about the date altogether. Instead, pull him into your room, lock the door and have some fun, preferably all night long.

“You okay there?” He asked with a sly smile when you gawked at him not saying anything at all.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” You cleared your throat, realizing, you just stood there looking him up and down multiple times with an open mouth. “Ready to go?” You closed the door behind you.

“After you.” He smiled, letting you go in front of him.

“Will you finally tell me where are we going?” You were dying to finally found out what he had planned.

“You’ll see.” He said, still not giving anything away.

“Should I be scared?”

“No, of course not.” He chuckled as you waited for the elevator to arrive. When the doors opened, your face lit up in a big smile.

“Steve, where have you been? I haven’t seen you since yesterday.” You crossed your hands on your chest.

“Oh shit.”

“Wow, language Cap.” You took a step forward, and he took a step back. “You know if I didn’t know, I would think you’re escaping me.”

“Now, why-why would I do that?” He nervously laughed, his eyes darted around searching for the best escape.

“It’s weird, part of me wants to kill you, and other part wants to hug you.” You rubbed your chin, pretending to think over your options. “Decisions, decisions.”

“Hug me?” He smiled, shrugging innocently.

“Come on, we have to go if we don’t want to be late.” Bucky chuckled pushing you in the elevator before the doors could close. At the same time, Steve quickly slipped outside.

“We’re not done, Rogers.” You said right before doors closed.

“How long will you be mad at him?” Bucky asked, leaning back against the wall.

“I’m not mad. It’s just the fact that he told you my secret, he promised not to tell anyone about my feelings for you.”

“He just wanted as better, you know him always trying to help everyone. I think he did the right thing.”

“Of course you think that.” You said stepping out in the lobby. Walking outside on the street, you recognized his Harley-Davidson motorcycle he loved so much parked by the curb of the road.

“Are we driving with the Beast?” You asked with excitement turning to Bucky.

“Yes, we are.” He smiled, satisfied with his transport decision after seeing your excitement.

“Can I drive it?” You asked, knowing he didn’t let anyone drive it, not even Steve.

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“No, but you can sit on the back.” He picked up one of the helmets. “Safety first, put this on.” He ordered giving it to you. You did as told. He helped to adjust it, tucking in a stray lock of hair in the helmet.

He swung his leg over the motorcycle, straddling the leather seat. “Hop on, Doll.”

You did as told and placed your hands onto his sides.

“You’ll have to hold on tighter than that if you don’t want to fall.” He took your hands, wrapping them around his middle, making your chest press against his back. “That’s better.”

Your smile never faded, pressing closer to his back you took a deep breath. The intoxicating scent of his cologne mixed with the wonderful smell of his leather jacket made your head spin. He put his own helmet on his head and started the engine, making it come alive.

“Ready?” Bucky asked glancing at you over his shoulder his hand on your knee.

“Hell yeah!”

“That’s the spirit.” Bucky drove into the traffic, maneuvering between the cars. Occasionally revving the engine. He drove onto a more rural road picking up the speed. The wind whooshed around you. Adrenaline high in your veins, you tightened your hold on him. After approximately twenty minute ride, Bucky parked at a parking lot, near a coast. He turned off the engine, the vibration between your legs stopped, everything becoming silent.

He waited for you to get off the bike first, before getting off himself. You took off your helmet swaying your hair. “Did I looked like Gisele Bundchen doing that?” You laughed.

“Even better.” He smiled, taking your helmet and smoothing down your hair a little. “Let’s get inside, I heard this place is good. It’s not too fancy and not exactly a diner, so we’ll fit right in.” Taking your hand, he led you inside the restaurant.

You chose a small table on the terrace facing the shore. In the distance sun was getting lover, slowly disappearing behind the horizon, coloring the sky in fire red, orange, and neon pink colors.

From the inside came a faint sound of music and chatter. You ordered some drinks and food, it was so easy to talk to him. There were no awkward pauses, you already knew everything about him, and he knew everything about you. The warm summer air surrounding you, you both laughed enjoying the amazing night, watching the sunset.

“How did you liked the ride?” He asked.

“I loved it.” You smiled.

“I’ll have to take you out more often.”

“Absolutely. And you’ll have to let me drive it someday too.”

“I’ll think about it.” Bucky kept on looking at you with one of his charming smiles, he squinted curiously, tilting his head to one side.

“What?” You asked, hiding your cheeks in your palms.

“Are you blushing?” He bent a little forward to see better in the low light.

“It’s not my fault, I can’t help it when you’re looking at me like that.” You felt your cheeks flush even harder.

“Like what?” He smirked, studying you.

“Like that.” You laughed. Why was it so hot suddenly? “You’re doing it again.”

“I’m not doing anything.” He laughed.

“It’s your eyes.”

***

At this point, it had gotten dark. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the smell of sea relaxed you. The moonlight shone upon the waves mirroring in the water. The scattered stars glittered in the dark blue sky above. The silver light illuminated Bucky’s face making his features more distinct.

“All day I couldn’t focus on anything but you,” Bucky said interrupting the silence.

“Why me?”

“I was thinking about how I’m going to kiss you tonight.”

“How would you do that?” Your heart started beating a little faster.

“I would find a good place and the right moment, something like this.” He stopped walking turning to you. You felt butterflies flutter in your stomach when you saw the way he was looking at you.

“Then I would look into your eyes, lean closer to you.” He did exactly as he said, his voice barely a whisper. “And then I would kiss you like this.” He closed the distance between the two of you. Your heart did a somersault in your chest. The wind blew in your hair, messing it up. Not that you cared about that. The only thing that mattered right now was the way his lips glided against your lips and his hands firmly planted on your hips.

“That was…” You pressed your forehead against him when the need for air became too much.

“Long overdue.” He finished your sentence.

***

“I have a good idea.” He peered at the water.

“Oh, no. Absolutely not, I’m not getting in there.”

“Come on it’s gonna be fun.” He pulled you closer to the shore. He took off his jacket, placing it on a washed-out tree that looked that was there for some time, his shirt followed next. “Are you coming or you’ll leave me all alone with mermaids?” He teased, unbuttoning his pants.

You looked around the beach there was no one around, or at least you couldn’t see anyone it was dark. “Fine. Can’t lose you to sirens” You pulled off your jacket.

“Attagirl.” Bucky smiled, taking off his shoes and pants. You quickly did the same undressing to your underwear. You felt his eyes burning on you, but it was dark so he couldn’t really see anything. “Ready?” He asked.

“No, I’ll never be ready so what the hell.” You took his hand and started running to the water, Bucky followed right next to you. You run into the water a few meters deep. At first, it felt good and refreshing, but as you got deeper you realized it was ice cold. Way too cold for your liking.

“Oh my god!” You both screamed, quickly turning around to run back as a small wave came closer to were you were.

“The worst idea ever!” Bucky exclaimed, running back to the land with you. On the way back he accidentally tripped over his own feet, falling in cold water, pulling you along.

“Nooo!” You squealed. Lucky for you, you managed to save yourself by landing on your hands and knees. Unlucky for Bucky he plopped face first in the water. If someone saw you two they probably thought you’re crazy.

***

On the way back you stopped by the road because of the gorgeous scenery, overlooking the city. You leaned back against the motorcycle, watching the bright stars in the sky. Bucky picked a small flower from the grass and stuck it in your hair behind the ear.

“Reminds me of the night when I first realized I fell for you.” He smiled at the memory. “Remember that one day when we spontaneously decided to take a road trip and ended up at the lake?”

“I remember, it was fun. Not as fun as seeing you fall face first in cold water like a sack of potatoes, but still fun.” You chuckled, wrapping hands around his neck.

“Hey, I’m trying to say something serious here, but you’re making fun of me. That’s rude.” He quirked a brow.

“I’m sorry,” You pouted a little looking down. Bucky wanted to say something, but you looked up again with a big smile on your face. “but that was so funny.”

“Forget it.” He rolled his eyes, moving to stand next to you.

“No, tell me, I want to know.”

“Nah, you’ll just make fun of me again.”

“I won’t, promise.” You promised, taking his hand. He didn’t believe you.

Taking a deep breath and breathing it out, he continued. “Fine…I will never forget the way you looked that night. The sunset and the way you looked at me, it was like a dream I never wanted to end. I always had a thing for you, but that night…it was different. It was getting colder, so you scooted closer to me for warmth and I wrapped you in my arms. That was the night I fell for you. No, that was the night I realized I had feelings for you. There was no escaping it anymore.”

“Buck, that was two years ago.”

“I know. Since then, you are the only one on my mind. When I’m with you, I feel normal, I feel like myself. I don’t have to pretend.” He chuckled, searching for right words. “I can’t explain it, I like the feeling I have when I’m with you.”

You kissed him, carding through his still little damp hair with your fingers bringing him closer. He stepped in front of you, pinning you against the bike. “Damn…I like to kiss you.”

“That’s good. I like to kiss you too.” You pecked his lips.

“I can’t get enough.”

“We have all life for that.”

***

“Would you like to come in watch a movie maybe?” You asked hopefully.

“It’s late, you’re probably tired.”

“Oh, okay.” You felt a little disappointed.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” He kissed your forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight.”

Bucky fell in his bed with a big smile on his face. Thinking about everything that happened today. Starting from the playful breakfast, how excited you were about the ride the atmosphere and the kiss. The tension between the two of you and how at the end of the night you asked him if he wanted to come inside.

He sat up in bed, realizing that it was a subtle way for something else. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

You couldn’t stop thinking about him. The way he kissed you and how his hands felt on your body. You wanted him, needed him.

“Fuck it.” You decided to go to his room and tell him how you felt. The worst that could happen he could say no. As you opened the door, Bucky was already there with a held up fist, ready to knock.

“Hi.” He smiled.

You pulled him inside your room by the collar of his shirt, taking him by surprise, crashing your lips with his, hands wrapping around his neck. Bucky stumbled inside with a groan, kicking the door shut with his leg. Not wasting time you pulled off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. His hands moved down to your tights lifting you up. You gasped as he wrapped your legs around his hips.

“Sorry, I didn’t ask you why are you here.” You said breathless, not taking your eyes away from his lips. Tracing his stubbly jaw with your fingers, you finally met his eyes. Dark and filled with lust. The way he looked at you was enough to make you feel wanted, excitement building up deep inside of you.

“Exactly for this.” He kissed you again walking to bed, accidentally bumping in a chair, causing you both to almost fall. “Shit, sorry.”

“You’re almost there.” You laughed, trying to recall if there were any more obstacles on the way. “Just don’t drop me on the floor.”

“I would never…” You kissed his neck making him forget everything he wanted to say.

He lowered you on the soft sheets. Standing back up he unbuttoned his jeans as fast as he could pulling them down, almost falling as his leg stuck in pants. “Fuck.” He cursed, jumping on one leg.

“Do you need help with that?” You chuckled, amused by his clumsiness.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” He asked in disbelief, still struggling with his own pants.

You laughed and quickly got rid of your shirt and pants. Before they were completely off, Bucky caught your calf pulling you to the edge of the bed, yanking your pants off throwing them somewhere in the room. He kissed up your body as he crawled on the bed. Kissing your collarbone and neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin, making sure to leave love marks for tomorrow.

His eyes roamed over your chest, biting his bottom lip. His arms traced your curves, exploring your body. How many nights had he spent dreaming about this and now he could actually touch you.

You flipped you both over, straddling his thighs, steadying yourself with your palms flat on his chest. Dark hair scattered over his chest, tracing his toned muscles you got distracted, feeling how they contracted under your touch. A deep chuckle rumbled from underneath you.

“Stop tickling me.” You glanced up at him, his eyes intently watching every move you made, a warm smile on his face. You bent down to kiss his lips, then moving to his neck and collarbone and down to his chest.

You grinded against him. A strangled moan passed his parted lips, he bucked his hips upwards, eager to feel you. “Babe, we can do this later, but now I really need you.”

***

You snuggled against him, you both just looked at each other not saying anything, blissed-out smiles on both of your faces. The warm light of the bedside lamp created an intimate atmosphere. You tucked his hair behind his ears and kissed him languidly.

“Would it be too fast if I said I love you?” Bucky asked, with a small smile dancing on his lips. Afraid he had said it too fast.

You shook your head, two years was too long. “I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky’s fingers traced invisible patterns on your bare shoulder as you were comfortably settled in his arms. Your head on his shoulder as you both reminisced on the previous night.

“I love you.” He said, his voice still deliciously raspy from sleep. “I’ve been in love with you for the past two years.” He couldn’t believe he had actually said it out loud. It felt strange after these years hearing those three words come out of his mouth.

“What do you love about me?” You asked, tracing your own patterns on his chest.

“Hmmm…” A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. “Where do I even start?”

“From the top.” You smiled, looking up at him. Meeting his soft blue eyes, you knew this is your home.

“Well, In that case, I love the way you make me feel when we’re together. The way you can put me in place when I’m acting like an idiot. I love the way you look at me when you think I don’t see you looking. Especially in the gym when I’m working out.” He smirked.

“Oh my god.” You hid your face in the crook of his neck, feeling embarrassed. “You saw that?”

“Of course, there are mirrors everywhere.” He chuckled. “I think it’s cute how you drool over me.”

“I don’t drool.” You frowned at him. “And…”

“I’m not done.” He hovered over you, gently tracing your bottom lip with his thumb. “I love your soft lips,” He placed a featherlight kiss to your lips. “I love your cute nose,” Another kiss to the tip of your nose. “I love your adorable cheeks. He pecked both of your cheeks.

“Are you going to say that about all of my body?” You asked chuckling as his beard scraped over your skin, sending tingles through your body.

“That’s exactly what I’m about to do.” He smiled, moving to your neck, trailing kisses on his way. “I want to kiss every inch of your body.”

“That’s so cheesy.” You laughed. Bucky pinched your side. You yelped, jerking away from his touch. He continued the task he set himself. Until a sound of a dying whale echoed in the otherwise quiet room.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry.” He peeked up at you. “I guess we’ll have to finish this later.” Bucky got out of bed stark naked. You whistled at the sight as he stretched his limbs.

“Like what you see?” He smiled.

You nodded, biting your bottom lip.

“I have sand in my hair.” He frowned brushing fingers through his hair.

“That’s cause you fell in the water yesterday, remember?” You reminded.

“Don’t remind me.” He shook his head. “Not my greatest moment.” He kneeled by the bed, slowly peeling away the blanket from your body. “Why don’t you join me in the shower hmm?”

“Because I’m hungry. If I join you it will take too long.” You tapped the tip of his nose and he wrinkled it trying to bite your finger.

“Then we can meet in the kitchen in let’s say ten-fifteen minutes?” He suggested.

“If I’m not there yet, start making the batter for crepes.”

Bucky gathered his clothes, pulling them on. He looked both ways of the hallway, making sure it’s empty and dipped out of the room. Two second later doors opened and he ran inside.

“Almost forgot.” He smiled, running to you pecking your cheek. “Can’t wait to see you.” He said and was on his way out, again.

“I can’t with you.” You laughed.

“Better get used to it.” He winked before closing the door.

When you walked to the kitchen Bucky, was already there. He had changed in sweatpants and old t-shirt, his hair made up in a messy bun as he was trying to fish out an eggshell out of the bowl in front of him. Steve was standing with him by the table, with his back to you talking with Bucky. He finally managed to get the eggshell out of the bowl and looked up. Seeing you, he smiled.

Steve followed his friend’s eyes when he didn’t respond. He saw you. His eyes darted around, unsure of what to do run or stay. Deciding it’s time to face the music he stayed.

You walked up to him with unreadable face expression. Standing in front of him, you squinted as if considering what to do.

“Hi?” He smiled, warily eyeing you.

You hugged him, and he breathed out in relief hugging you back.

“So you’re not mad at me?” He finally asked when you pulled back.

“No, actually I think I have to thank you.”

You went to Bucky to help him with the batter. “How’s it going?” You asked squeezing his shoulders, reassuringly.

“It’s a mess. I have no idea what I’m doing.” He turned to you. One of his cheeks was a white streak of flour. You started laughing. “What?” He frowned his brows knitted. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No, you’re doing great sweety.” You assured. “You have little something here.” You chuckled, brushing the flour off from his cheek.

You could see a slight blush creep on his cheeks from hearing the pet name. He smiled whipping of the remaining flour from his face and let you do the rest of the job.

Meanwhile, Steve sat at the table his chin resting in hands, watching you both. “Ahh, my job here is done.” He whispered to himself.

“What did I miss?” Sam asked snatching a crepe from the plate that was standing next to the stove. He was away for a few days. “Thanks, Chika.” He pecked your cheek. You smiled in return.

“Not much,” Bucky said, nursing his coffee. He felt a small sting of jealousy in his chest seeing you and Sam acting so friendly.

Sam made coffee for himself and sat down beside Bucky. “Still can’t make a move?” He asked, seeing how he was looking at you.

He wanted to retort to him, but instead, he stood up. “You’re right, I should do something about it,” Bucky said and went to you. He gripped your hips, spinning you around and planted a kiss to your lips. Hands sliding down your body, squeezing your ass.

Sam was shocked, he wasn’t expecting such a bold move from him. He was ready to see his friend get a slap from you.

“Buck, pancakes will burn.” You smiled wrapping hands behind his neck.

“I don’t care.” He said before kissing you again.

Sam choked on his coffee. “Wha – how? Why didn’t he got slapped for that?” He turned to Steve. “Do you see what I see?” He pointed at both of you. “What is going on!?”

Steve just smiled, shrugged his shoulders and opened a newspaper. “They’re in love.”

~The End~


End file.
